


Kleptophonia

by Ono_ohyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broadcast cut, But does not appear, Chloé is mentioned, Fluffy, Gen, Non-Akuma problems, amirite?, but she still causes problems, who woulda thunk it?, with lemon seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ono_ohyes/pseuds/Ono_ohyes
Summary: Just a little drabble.
Marinette has a little problem. It's not that! But it does technically belong to Chloé...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_the_buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_buttons/gifts).



As usual, it was Chloé's fault. It had started after the Reflekta episode, when Paris's brattiest brat had tried to keep Marinette from deleting the class photo. "Keep the phone, I'll just buy another one." That sentence had stuck in Marinette's mind, turning over and over before it latched on to her existing but (mostly) repressed urges. It had started small, but had... kind of gotten out of control, lately.

"I thought you were going to return her phone." Tikki's voice was stern, her arms crossed over her chest. Marinette sighed as she dropped the golden phone into her desk drawer, where it joined a dozen identical sisters.

"I did, Tikki." The kwamii's eyebrow shot up skeptically, eyeing the golden hoard. Marinette's hands came up up in a defensive posture, as if to ward off Tikki's look. "I swear! I returned it, but she'd already replaced it! I couldn't just leave two there! Then she'd know, and have me arrested and dragged off to jail, where I'd die old and alone and known only as 'that old lady with the phone fetish'! I'll be totally disgraced, and Adrien will never look at me again except with disgust in his eyes, and oh Tikki how could you abandon me like that, it isn't fair, I was totallytryingtodotherightthinganddon'tleavemePLEEEEEEASE!" Tikki watched for a moment as her charge dissolved into a sobbing puddle, wondering at what bizarre scenario was playing out in Marinette's head, patting her comfortingly and making soothing noises. She didn't speak again until Marinette had calmed down.

"That's alright, Marinette. You did the best that you could. You don't have to cry because you couldn't return the phone." Marinette raised her head and fixed the kwamii with a bleary blue eye.

"Tikki, seriously? Of course I returned it. That was the new one."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little amuse bouche to start off with. Thanks for letting me play!


End file.
